Mi Verdad
by LauSeg
Summary: Star y Moon se ven muy afectadas por los resultados del juicio contra Eclipsa Butterfly, y tienen que saber como digerir la nueva información que saben al respecto, pero no estarán solas.


**Muy buenas queridos lectores. Aquí vengo con un one-shot más sobre esta serie que cada vez se torna más profunda y genial.**

 **Advertencia: Si no has visto el episodio "Butterfly trap", deja de leer en estos momentos, fuertes Spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs The Forces of Evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy. La trama aquí relatada es completamente mía.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

—Si me disculpan, yo también debo retirarme —, dijo la reina observando a la Alta Comisión de Magia. Hace pocos segundos la princesa Star abandonó la sala del juicio corriendo lo más rápido que podía, y Moon sabía que ella no estaba bien, que ninguna de las dos estaba bien. Debía estar a solas para poder meditarlo todo, pues como reina, no debía permitirse el mostrar debilidad frente a su gente; era el ejemplo a seguir. Así que, después de dirigir su mirada triste ante Eclipsa, salió de la habitación con pasos firmes.

Al poder sentir la soledad en los pasillos, corrió cuanto pudo hasta llegar a su habitación, aquel lugar en el que podía ser ella misma. Cerró la puerta, y al llegar, se postró sobre su lecho en posición fetal. Se quitó aquellos largos guantes que llevaba en sus brazos, y con su mano derecha agarró un cuadro, y al acercarlo a su rostro, observó con tristeza la foto de su madre, aquella que había muerto a manos de aquel enemigo que se ganó su rencor, a pesar de yacer en lo que quedó de él: nada.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus ojos estaban cargados de aquellas saladas lágrimas que salían una por una. Dejó el cuadro de su madre a un lado, y con mucho dolor en su corazón, apartó la corona de su peinado; ahora ésta no le pertenecía, y lo sabía bien. Deshizo su gran peinado, para revelar su verdadera faceta en estos momentos: una mujer que necesitaba despejarse, y convencerse así misma de que todo mejoraría, aquella que deseaba que todo lo revelado anteriormente fuera una vil y cruel broma. Escondió su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y dejó que los sollozos de su roto corazón se desahogaran por ella.

— ¡Moon, querida! —, llamó el rey River mientras paseaba por los pasillos. Un par de horas habían pasado desde que no sabía nada del juicio de Eclipsa Butterfly, y encontraba sospechoso que ella no se encontrara cumpliendo una sentencia, así que optó por ir él mismo por su esposa; si ella no se encontraba haciendo labores reales, él sabía dónde encontrarla: su habitación.

Después de aquellos largos pasillos del castillo, se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella, y su rostro cambió a uno lleno de preocupación al notar el leve sonido de unos sollozos. Su amada reina se encontraba mal, y eso lo desanimaba; si alguien la había hecho llorar, él miso se encargaría de hacer a esa persona sufrir, al puro estilo Johansen.

Acercó su mano a pomo de abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una débil Moon levantando su mirada empapada de lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente hasta sentarse en su cama, y percatarse que al lado de su esposa se encontraba el cuadro de su suegra, con un par de gotas de lágrimas rozando la foto del rostro de aquella reina que murió en guerra.

—Cielo, ¿Quién te hizo esto? —, preguntó viendo con tristeza los ojos de su hermosa luna.

—River…tú…¿qué harías si te enterases de que no eres un Johansen? —, respondió ella con otra pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Moon? —, preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Alguien alteró los registros del linaje Butterfly, y Star y yo, ya no tenemos idea de quienes somos — respondió ella volviendo a soltar gemidos de profundo dolor —. Sometimos a Eclipsa a un juicio por caja, y la Alta Comisión de Magia —, tragó seco al nombrar a aquellos mentirosos —, nos ha estado mintiendo…a trescientos años de generaciones Butterfly.

River no lograba comprender bien lo que había pasado, sin embargo, había entendido que su reina ahora se encontraba falta de identidad. No era aquella chica que tuvo que cargar con frialdad aquellas decisiones difíciles que marcaron sus brazos de por vida, era aquella chica que se encontraba desprotegida, y que necesitaba de alguien que estuviera a su lado a pesar de todo.

—No soy la verdadera reina, River —, dijo ella soltando más lágrimas, lo cual provocó que se aguaran también los ojos de él, pero debía mantenerse fuerte; su hermosa luna lo necesitaba, y él no la decepcionaría.

—Mírame, Moon —, dijo el rey tomando con sus manos el delicado rostro de su esposa.

— ¿Realmente crees que me casé contigo sólo para mantener la alianza Butterfly-Johansen?

—No —, ella, a pesar del arreglo de su matrimonio, fue desarrollando a lo largo de su vida aquella relación hermosa que llevaba con él, y sabía que él nunca la defraudaría desde aquel momento, en el que aquel pequeño chico rubio fue la única persona en sugerir que sea ella misma quien tome las decisiones sobre el proceso de paz Mewmano-Monstruo.

—Sabes bien que más allá de casas y apellidos nobles, no me enamoré de una Butterfly, me enamoré de Moon, aquella mujer fuerte que no se inmuta ante el peligro, que sabe sacar a su pueblo adelante a pesar de las dificultades, aquella hermosa guerrera que a pesar de haber sufrido pérdidas, me ha entregado su corazón, y a una hermosa hija a quien protegería hasta morir. Qué más da que ustedes se apelliden como se apelliden, son mi familia, y muero por ella de ser necesario, a pesar de no poseer la magia que ustedes poseen.

No había elegido mal, de eso estaba al cien por ciento segura. Él definitivamente era su complemento sin importar lo demás, y por eso la mitad de su corazón le pertenecía a River Johansen, y la otra mitad pertenecía a su hija, Star. Como deseaba tener a su bebé entre sus brazos, calmar su tristeza, y decir "todo está bien", pero primero ella debía demostrar que hay que tener fortalezas, y que mejor fortaleza, que aquel hombre que la acompañó sin dudar en todo momento, porque creía en ella, y la amaba a morir.

—Gracias, cariño — soltó junto con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa. River, aun con sus manos en el rostro de su esposa, se acercó, y le clavó un tierno beso, el cual reconfortó mucho a la reina sin árbol genealógico.

—Te prometo, que la Alta Comisión de Magia recibirá justicia —, juró el rey ante la mirada llena de esperanza de la reina. Si tendría que pasar por encima de la magia por la justicia de su amada lo haría, pero nadie volvería a hacerle daño a su familia, de eso estaba seguro.

Se sonreían el uno al otro, hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue bruscamente abierta por un guardia.

— ¡Majestades! La princesa ha desaparecido.

...

Ella corría y corría sin parar, y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, se encontraba en el Bosque de la Muerte segura, aquel sombrío lugar que no cualquiera se atrevería a pasar por ahí. La princesa seguía corriendo, pero cuando las fuerzas ya no le daban más, se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y sollozó en aquel lugar.

"¿Qué debo hacer" se preguntaba todo el tiempo en su mente; en su corta edad de crecimiento, se había dado cuenta de que los monstruos no eran como en los cuentos, podían ser como cualquier Mewmano. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba constantemente mientras seguía llorando. Siempre le había encantado combatir las fuerzas del mal, pero, ¿cómo entender que las fuerzas del mal residían en su propio castillo? Una comisión llena de gente discriminadora, que por si quiera temer a la idea de un amor libre y sin límites, llegarían a acabar con el legado de la verdadera familia Butterfly, ¿cómo entender las razones de sus decisiones?, y sobretodo, ¿cómo entender de dónde proviene? Su verdadero origen ahora era un misterio, y eso le aterraba; era una chica sin identidad, sin orígenes, y sin historias ancestrales que seguir como ejemplo. Todas aquellas reinas de quienes había aprendido ahora no eran más que una mentira, y todo lo que creyó bueno y correcto ahora no era más que una mentira. No quería regresar a la mentira, y fingir que tiene derecho al trono, no deseaba volver siquiera a ver alguno de esos rostros conformados por la Alta Comisión, sólo quería aliviarse y sentirse bien, y alejada de todo aquello que le hacía daño en estos momentos.

...

— ¡Star! — llamaba mucha gente buscando por cada alrededor del castillo Butterfly, en especial dos personajes, quienes en este momento se encontraban bastante preocupados del porqué de su huida: Marco y Tom.

Los reyes también se encontraban buscando a su pequeña hija, pero una parte del fondo de ellos sabía que ella regresaría por su cuenta; sabían que Star se daría cuenta de que en estos momentos es cuando más hay que estar en familia, una auténtica familia, y su padre no dudaría en que cuando la viera, juraría sobretodo lo realmente importante, que las protegería.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Tom? —, preguntó Marco mientras buscaban entre el pueblo de Mewni.

—No lo sé, y sinceramente me preocupa lo que esté pasando. ¿Viste a la reina? Se veía sumamente triste.

Marco meditó las palabras de su amigo, y notó que eran verdaderas. La única vez que había visto a la reina Moon así fue cuando creían que Star había muerto a manos de Toffee, y ahora su rostro reflejaba un sentimiento similar de tristeza, y fue ahí cuando notó que algo grave había pasado. El castaño estaba consciente de que ese mismo día se había celebrado el juicio en contra de Eclipsa Butterfly, así que dedujo que algo tenía que ver esa reina oscura en esta búsqueda.

—Creo que para encontrarla mejor, deberíamos separarnos. Tú ve por la izquierda, y yo voy por la derecha —, sugirió Tom, y cuando Marco vio el camino que señaló para él, se dio cuenta de que daba entrada directa al Bosque de la Muerte segura, lo cual causo un sentimiento de repulsión por parte de Marco.

—Claro, ¿por qué no me sorprende? —, se quejó el humano mientras se separaba de Tom en dirección hacia el bosque. Ya lo había cruzado una vez con sus padres, así que no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez si así encontraría a su amiga, además, él aún siente algo por ella, y no podía soportar por mucho tiempo a ese demonio que se veía que no lo daría todo por su novia.

Pensaba en ella mientras se adentraba más en el bosque; quería protegerla de todo daño, hacerle saber que siempre estaría ahí para ella, a pesar de haber descubierto sus sentimientos demasiado tarde, que lo que más quería era verla feliz, y sin complicaciones.

Era de noche ya en el reino, y cada habitante no paraba de buscar. Marco aún no había salido del bosque, esquivando con agilidad cada trampa mortal que se encontraba ahí, mientras llamaba insistente el nombre de su enamorada. No sabía porque, pero sentía una presencia cerca de él. Estaba un poco aterrado, pero no retrocedería sin antes haber hallado una pista de ella. Se había posicionado en defensa con sus habilidades de karate, pero el universo le jugó una mala pasada, puesto que no vio una raíz sobresaliente que chocaba contra su pie, y tropezando en el acto, cayó chocando con algo, o más bien alguien. Tan dura fue la caída que ambos rodaron, hasta que Marco terminó encima de aquella persona, a quien no distinguía bien por la oscuridad del bosque.

— ¿Marco? —, aun así, reconoció esa voz. Él no podía verla, pero la luz de la luna reflejaba el rostro de Marco, a quien Star distinguió con facilidad.

Al fin la había encontrado, y sin importar la situación en la que se encontraban, la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—No me vuelvas a preocupar así —, dijo el moreno con un tono de voz quebrado, y la princesa, conmovida por el acto de su mejor amigo, correspondió ese fuerte abrazo. Ahora mismo necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse y descansar.

El abrazo había terminado, cuando Marco cayó en cuenta de que aún seguía encima de su princesa, y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Star notó las de él, y le parecieron tan tiernas, porque a pesar de que ahora salía con Tom, no habían desaparecido los sentimientos que confesó poco antes de regresar a Mewni.

Se separaron inmediatamente, y una leve risa salió por parte de Marco.

—Deberíamos regresar, Star. Tus padres están muy preocupados —, sugirió Marco pasando a un semblante serio, mientras que el rostro de Star se oscureció.

—No puedo regresar…ese no es mi hogar —, dijo agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Eres la princesa de Mewni, y tu deber es estar para tu pueblo —, aquello dio duro en el corazón de la rubia, quien expresó todo lo que sentía en un grito.

— ¡No soy princesa de nada, Marco! —, poco a poco las lágrimas amenazaban con salir —. Trescientos años he vivido engañada…no soy descendiente de Eclipsa, soy descendiente de una plebeya a quien intercambiaron por Heinous para reinar—, las lágrimas salieron de su rostro, y Marco comprendió el engaño que ella había vivido a lo largo de toda su vida. Marco no podía comprenderla del todo, puesto que siempre vivió bajo el seno de su verdadera familia: los Diaz, pero aun así, imaginó cómo se sentiría si eso lo viviera él.

—Star —, dijo él triste mientras se acercaba más a ella —, yo…lo siento mucho.

— ¿Quién soy yo? —, interrogó la rubia entre lágrimas y gemidos.

El humano lo pensó por un momento antes de abrazar a su amiga por detrás.

—Eres una hermosa persona, Star. Eres aquella que cambió para mejor mi vida, y eres la razón por la cual he decidido venir a Mewni. Peleas por una verdadera justicia sin importar los obstáculos, y velas por lo mejor para cada individuo. Eres la princesa a quien, como escudero debo proteger, eres mi mejor amiga, aquella que me escucha y aconseja a pesar de lo tonto que sea yo y…—, dudó un poco antes de proseguir —, eres esa chica de quien no me di cuenta de cuánto se preocupaba por mí, sacrificando sus sentimientos…eres…mi amor.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron con suma sorpresa, mientras volteaba su mirada para encontrarse con la de Marco. Él la había perdido, pero esta vez o estaría dispuesto a volver a hacerlo. Star sabía que estaba con Tom, pero algo intenso la llamaba, un deseo por probar los labios que ahora sus ojos observaban hipnotizados.

—Lo siento…debí haberme dado cuenta antes —, dijo él acercándose cada vez más al rostro de su amiga.

—Al menos tengo una verdad entre todas estas mentiras —, susurró ella antes de finalmente unir sus labios con los de Marco. Ninguno se sorprendió ante tal acción, puesto que ambos lo deseaban con ganas. Él volvió a Mewni sólo por ella, y ella había sacrificado sus sentimientos ante un peligro aún mayor. Sus sentimientos no estaban bien sincronizados, pero ahora, lo estaban más que nunca, y esta vez no se dejarían ir.

Se separaron lentamente mientras que quedaban un rato contemplando sus rostros con sus frentes unidas.

—Vamos, Butterfly o no, eres mi princesa, y yo debo protegerte —, y sin decir más, ambos se encaminaron para salir del Bosque de la Muerte segura. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sí mismos, que no notaron la presencia de alguien más espiándolos. Su silueta estaba oculta entre la oscuridad, pero tres brillos rojizos de aquella silueta se hicieron presentes. Tres ojos veían con tanta ira lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores. Al ver el episodio Butterfly Trap me inspiré de una vez, puesto que es un golpe muy bajo saber que no mereces tu apellido. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Recibo toda clase de comentarios.**

 **Att: Emily Rock**


End file.
